harrypotterfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 2
Великобритания США |слоган = Всё закончится |режиссер = Дэвид Йейтс |сценарий = Стивен Кловз Джоан Роулинг |продюсер = Дэвид Хейман Дэвид Баррон Джоан Роулинг |оператор = Эдуарду Серра |композитор = Александр Депла |художник = |монтаж = |в_главных_ролях = Дэниел Рэдклифф Руперт Гринт Эмма Уотсон Рэйф Файнс Алан Рикман Мэгги Смит Хелена Бонэм Картер Майкл Гэмбон |жанр = Приключения, семейный, фэнтези |бюджет = $ 125 000 000 |сборы = $ 1 341 511 219 |премьера = 7 июля 2011 11 июля 2011 13 июля 2011 |сайт = |возраст = 12+ |рейтинг = PG-13 |время = 130 мин. / 02:10 |предыдущий = Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 1 |трейлер = "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2" Trailer 2 }}«Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 2» — фильм по мотивам книги «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти». Экранизация была разделена на две части. Мировая премьера первой части состоялась 11 ноября 2010 года. Прокат второй части фильма начался 7 июля 2011 года. Впервые была использована технология 3D, до этого прокат осуществлялся в формате 2D. Сюжет Синопсис После того, как Гарри, Рон и Гермиона, догадавшись о местонахождении очередного крестража, проникают в «Гринготтс» и успешно выбираются оттуда с чашей Пуффендуй, Волан-де-Морт осознаёт, что его крестражи в опасности. Из доносящихся до него мыслей Тёмного Лорда Гарри узнаёт о том, что ещё один из них находится в Хогвартсе. «Троица» пробирается в замок, туда же прибывают их знакомые — члены Ордена Феникса и Отряда Дамблдора, туда же рвётся и Волан-де-Морт, собравший всех своих приспешников... Эпопея подходит к своему кульминационному событию: начинается Битва за Хогвартс — грандиозное сражение, в ходе которого Гарри теряет убитыми многих дорогих для себя людей, узнаёт всю по-настоящему страшную правду о себе самом, жертвует собой ради победы над тёмными силами, но в итоге, «воскреснув из мёртвых», собственными руками поражает своего главного врага. Вторая магическая война завершается полным торжеством добра над злом... Полное описание Фильм начинается с того, на чём закончилась предыдущая часть: Волан-де-Морт крадет Бузинную палочку из могилы Альбуса Дамблдора и затем направляется в Хогвартс, который теперь стал похож на некий концентрационный лагерь, окружённый дементорами. Директор школы Северус Снегг с пустым выражением лица наблюдает за проходящими строем учениками. В коттедже «Ракушка» Гарри Поттер спрашивает Крюкохвата о мече Годрика Гриффиндора, якобы находящемся в хранилище Беллатрисы в Гринготтсе. Гоблин говорит, что там на самом деле лежит поддельный меч (о чём Беллатриса не знает). Гарри догадывается, что в банковской ячейке Лестрейнджей, кроме того, находится и один из крестражей. Для того, чтобы добыть последний, Гарри, Рон и Гермиона идут на сделку с Крюкохватом: гоблин обещает провести их в хранилище Беллатрисы, в обмен на меч Гриффиндора. Для друзей подобное условие является неприемлемым, поскольку оставляет их без средства уничтожения оставшихся крестражей, но они полагают, что в итоге смогут найти решение этой проблемы. Затем Гарри общается с Гарриком Олливандером, который исследует и идентифицирует захваченные в качестве трофеев палочки Беллатрисы Лестрейндж и Драко Малфоя. В отношении палочки Драко он сообщает, что коль скоро Гарри добыл её в честном бою, то теперь он стал её полноправным владельцем. На вопрос о Дарах Смерти Олливандер заявляет, что не верит в их существование. После того, как Гарри говорит, что Волан-де-Морт добыл Бузинную палочку, Олливандер предупреждает Поттера о том, что в таком случае у него не осталось шансов победить Тёмного Лорда. Трио вместе с гоблином отправляется в Гринготтс. Гарри и Крюкохват находятся под мантией-невидимкой, Гермиона под действием оборотного зелья преображается в Беллатрису, а Рона маскируют под иностранного волшебника. Им удаётся попасть в хранилище и найти обращённую в крестраж чашу Пенелопы Пуффендуй, но в результате действия заклятия Джеминио, всё, к чему они прикасаются, начинает умножаться. Схвативший меч Крюкохват заявляет, что он обещал только помочь проникнуть в банк, но не выбраться оттуда. В Гринготтсе поднимается тревога, при этом Гермиона решает использовать дракона (украинского железнобрюха), охраняющего сейфы. И оседлавшему дракона Трио действительно удаётся выбраться из банка. В дальнейшем, пролетая над озером, друзья спрыгивают в воду, при этом к Гарри приходит видение Волан-де-Морта, убивающего Крюкохвата и других сотрудников Гринготтса. Одновременно Поттер узнаёт о том, что очередной крестраж находится в Хогвартсе. Трио трансгрессирует в Хогсмид, но при этом сразу же раздаётся сигнал тревоги. Пожиратели Смерти бросаются искать друзей, которых спасает хозяин трактира, оказавшийся родным братом погибшего директора Хогвартса. Аберфорт Дамблдор даёт Гарри, Рону и Гермионе еду и советует им отказаться от своей миссии и подумать о себе. Гарри решительно заявляет, что он намерен продолжить борьбу до конца. В конце концов Аберфорт уступает и вызывает Невилла Долгопупса, вместе с которым через секретный проход трио проникает в Хогвартс. В Выручай-комнате их восторженно приветствуют студенты, скрывающиеся от сторонников нового режима. Гарри пытается разузнать, что собой представляет оставшийся крестраж и где именно он находится. При этом Полумна Лавгуд выдвигает предположение о том, что речь может идти о диадеме Кандиды Когтевран. Тем временем Снегг собирает студентов в Большом зале, требуя сообщить информацию о местонахождении Поттера и угрожая наказанием за неповиновение. Неожиданно из толпы выходит сам Гарри, открыто обвиняя директора в убийстве Дамблдора. Одновременно в Большой зал входят члены Ордена Феникса. В итоге Снегг оказывается вынужден спасаться бегством. После этого раздаётся голос Волан-де-Морта, требующего выдать ему Гарри Поттера, но большинство присутствующих решительно отвергает подобное условие. Макгонагалл приказывает увести сторонников Тёмного Лорда — слизеринцев — в подземелье, после чего оживляет рыцарские статуи Хогвартса, отправляя их на защиту замка. В то же время Филиус Флитвик, Гораций Слизнорт и Молли Уизли заклинаниями устанавливают вокруг Хогвартса защитное поле. Не знающего, с чего начать поиски диадемы, Поттера окликает Полумна, говорящая, что раз ту не видел никто из живых, значит, надо обратиться к привидению Когтеврана. От Серой Дамы (оказавшейся дочерью самой Кандиды Когтевран) Гарри узнаёт, что нужный ему артефакт находится в Выручай-комнате... Между тем, Рон и Гермиона спускаются в Тайную комнату, чтобы добыть клыки василиска, с помощью которых можно уничтожать крестражи. Они делают это с чашей Пуффендуй и затем заключают друг друга в жаркие объятия, впервые за годы знакомства дав выход своим чувствам. В это же время Волан-де-Морт, собравший всех своих сторонников, разрушает защитное поле вокруг замка, тем самым начав битву за Хогвартс. При этом волшебная палочка в его руке трескается. В Хогвартс по деревянному мосту устремляется множество егерей во главе со Струпьяром; однако они гибнут в результате диверсии, устроенной Невиллом Долгопупсом и Симусом Финниганом. В схватку вступают Пожиратели смерти, дементоры, великаны и акромантулы, защитники замка отважно отбиваются. Гарри объясняется в своих чувствах с Джинни, а Невилл, не знающий, чем для него закончится битва, хочет напоследок повидаться с Полумной. В Выручай-комнате Гарри с друзьями находит обращённую в крестраж диадему, но затем сталкивается со слизеринцами — Драко Малфоем, Грегори Гойлом и Блейзом Забини. В ходе «выяснения отношений» Гойл вызывает Адское пламя, от которого сам и погибает. Трио с помощью найденных мётел удаётся не только спастись самим, но и избавить от гибели остальных двоих соперников. Выбравшись из охваченной огнём Выручай-комнаты, Гарри немедленно уничтожает крестраж из диадемы с помощью клыка василиска, прихваченного Гермионой, и для пущей уверенности в полном уничтожении крестража, Рон пинком посылает его в разрушенную Адским пламенем Выручай-комнату, двери которой сразу закрываются. Волан-де-Морт чувствует потерю очередного крестража и в ярости убивает Пия Толстоватого, не вовремя обратившегося к нему с вопросом. После уничтожения диадемы Гарри из очередного видения узнаёт, что находящийся с Нагайной в лодочном сарае Волан-де-Морт приказывает Люциусу Малфою доставить к нему Снегга. Через замок, в котором на каждом шагу идёт жестокий бой, трио пробирается в лодочный сарай, где слышит разговор Снегга с Волан-де-Мортом. В итоге Тёмный Лорд с помощью Нагайны смертельно поражает своего слугу, полагая, что это позволит ему получить власть над Бузинной палочкой. Затем Волан-де-Морт покидает лодочный сарай с Нагайной. Гарри склоняется над умирающим Снеггом и, по просьбе последнего, забирает его воспоминания. Тем временем Волан-де-Морт громогласно обращается к своим сторонникам, приказывая им временно отойти в Запретный лес. Также Тёмный Лорд требует от Гарри, чтобы он сам явился к нему, угрожая в противном случае уничтожить и замок, и всех его защитников. Вернувшись в Хогвартс, трио находит в Большом зале защитников замка, оплакивающих погибших. Гарри узнаёт о смерти Фреда Уизли, Римуса Люпина и Нимфадоры Тонкс. Не в силах вынести всё это, Поттер устремляется в кабинет директора. Здесь он выливает воспоминания Снегга в Омут памяти и погружается в них. Гарри видит, что его собственная мать Лили и Снегг знали друг друга с детства. Позже со стороны Северуса это переросло в любовь. Но в Хогвартсе они оказались на разных факультетах: Лили попала в Гриффиндор, где познакомилась с Джеймсом Поттером и его другом Сириусом Блэком, а Снегг поступил на Слизерин. Неприязнь Северуса к Джеймсу (постоянно над ним издевавшемуся) только усилилась от того, что Лили в конце концов влюбилась в Поттера, а после окончания учёбы вышла за него замуж. Ставший Пожирателем смерти Снегг рассказал Волан-де-Морту всё, что услышал о пророчестве, не зная, что целью Волан-де-Морта в итоге станет именно Лили. А когда это стало очевидным, Северус бросился к Альбусу Дамблдору, надеясь на то, что тот сможет защитить его возлюбленную. Дамблдор согласился помочь при условии, что Снегг порвёт с Пожирателями смерти, на что тот не раздумывая согласился. Несмотря на вмешательство Дамблдора, из-за предательства Петтигрю Волан-де-Морт сразил родителей Гарри, но и сам лишился тела при попытке убить их ребёнка. Когда Снегг явился в Годрикову Впадину, ему осталось лишь рыдать, прижимая к себе мёртвое тело Лили, в то время как маленький Гарри Поттер смотрел на это из своей кроватки. Дамблдор убедил опустошённого от горя Северуса помочь ему защитить Гарри в случае возвращения Волан-де-Морта, чтобы смерть Лили не оказалась напрасной. Снегг стал преподавать в Хогвартсе, тщательно скрывая своё истинное лицо, но при этом разрываясь оттого, что видел в Гарри одновременно ребёнка любимой женщины и сына своего заклятого врага... Оказалось также, что почти два года назад Снегг спас жизнь Дамблдора, поражённого проклятием кольца Марволо Мракса. Тем не менее, дни директора были сочтены. Дамблдор знал о том, что Драко должен убить его по приказу Волан-де-Морта, и чтобы спасти душу юноши и облегчить собственную кончину, поручил Снеггу самому совершить это убийство, когда настанет срок. Дамблдор сказал Северусу и о том, что, когда Волан-де-Морт попытался убить годовалого Гарри, часть души Тёмного Лорда отделилась и оказалась в ребёнке. Это означает, что Гарри тоже является крестражем, о котором сам Волан-де-Морт даже не подозревает. Для победы над Тёмным Лордом Поттер должен погибнуть от его руки. Снегг должен был сказать Гарри всё это, когда будут уничтожены остальные крестражи. Северус оказался потрясён тем, что сына его любимой женщины всё это время растили как свинью на убой. Оказалось, что профессор зельеварения всё ещё верен своей первой любви, и именно он при помощи своего патронуса (такого же, как у Лили) привёл Гарри в Королевском лесу Дин к мечу Гриффиндора... Глубоко шокированный всем увиденным, Поттер, тем не менее, не колеблется ни секунды. Он говорит Рону и Гермионе, что идёт в Запретный лес, напоминая им о необходимости убить Нагайну, которая после его смерти останется последним крестражем. На подходе к лесу он достаёт золотой снитч, внутри которого оказывается Воскрешающий камень. С его помощью Гарри вызывает «тени» своих родителей, а также Римуса и Сириуса, которые поддерживают его по пути на смерть. В конце концов Поттер роняет камень наземь и выходит на поляну, где находятся Волан-де-Морт и Пожиратели смерти. Там Тёмный Лорд поражает Гарри убивающим заклятием. Поттер приходит в себя в странном туманном месте, напомнившем ему вокзал Кингс-Кросс (только он чище и без поездов). Он видит некоего уродливого, хнычущего ребёнка, к которому испытывает жалость и отвращение. Рядом оказывается Альбус Дамблдор, который сообщает Гарри, что тот не умер; вместо этого убивающее заклятие уничтожило только находившийся в нём кусок души Волан-де-Морта. Поттер спрашивает, должен ли он вернуться, на что директор отвечает, что это зависит от его собственного желания. После этого Дамблдор исчезает. Гарри снова оказывается лежащим на поляне в лесу, при этом притворяясь мёртвым, чтобы обмануть врага. Посланная для того, чтобы его освидетельствовать, Нарцисса Малфой наклоняется к нему и спрашивает о том, жив ли её сын Драко, на что получает утвердительный ответ. После этого Нарцисса лжёт в лицо Волан-де-Морту, заявляя, что Гарри мёртв. Тёмный Лорд и Пожиратели смерти направляются к замку, заставляя рыдающего Хагрида нести «тело» Поттера на руках. Волан-де-Морт торжественно объявляет о смерти своего врага, говоря защитникам замка, что пришло время либо присоединиться к нему, либо умереть. К Тёмному Лорду тут же перебегает Драко. Следующим из рядов защитников Хогвартса выходит Невилл, который говорит о том, что Гарри, Фред, Римус, Тонкс и другие погибли не напрасно, и битва ещё не закончена. При этом Невилл вытаскивает из Распределяющей шляпы, которую держит в руках, меч Гриффиндора. И в этот же момент Гарри внезапно «оживает», спрыгивая с рук Хагрида и вновь вступая в схватку. Волан-де-Морт впадает в безумное неистовство, а многие Пожиратели смерти (и прежде всего Люциус Малфой со своей семьёй), потеряв веру в своего хозяина, решают покинуть его. В ходе возобновившейся битвы Волан-де-Морт безуспешно пытается поразить Гарри, гоняясь за ним по всему замку, в то время как Рон и Гермиона стремятся уничтожить Нагайну. Большой зал становится центральным местом схватки, и постепенно чаша весов начинает склоняться в сторону защитников Хогвартса. Вскоре от руки Молли Уизли погибает самая преданная сторонница Тёмного Лорда — Беллатриса Лестрейндж... Гарри заявляет Волан-де-Морту, что Бузинная палочка не будет его слушаться, потому что она никогда не принадлежала Снеггу. Затем Поттер хватает своего врага и бросается с ним с большой высоты. Оказавшись на земле, два противника ползут к своим обронённым палочкам и берут их одновременно. Дуэль продолжается, не принося успеха ни одной из сторон. Между тем Нагайна загоняет Рона и Гермиону в угол, а посланное Роном убивающее заклятие не наносит ей вреда. В последний момент друзей спасает Невилл, обезглавливающий змею мечом Гриффиндора. Волан-де-Морт осознаёт потерю своего последнего крестража, но, собрав последние силы, вновь пытается поразить врага заклятием Авада Кедавра. Этому Гарри противопоставляет обезоруживающее заклинание. Два луча снова сталкиваются (как когда-то на кладбище), в итоге убивающее заклятие отражается и поражает самого Тёмного Лорда. Гарри видит, как Волан-де-Морт медленно опускается на землю и рассыпается в прах. Тем самым оказывается поставлена точка и в Битве за Хогвартс и во Второй магической войне в целом... Пока защитники замка приходят в себя после сражения, Гарри присоединяется к Рону и Гермионе, объясняя им, почему Старшая палочка отказалась повиноваться Тёмному Лорду. Оказывается, что истинным её хозяином был не Снегг (как полагал Волан-де-Морт), а Драко Малфой, который разоружил Дамблдора перед его смертью в ту ночь в Астрономической башне. Потом, однако, Гарри захватил палочку Драко в особняке семьи Малфоев, и сила непобедимой палочки таким образом перешла к нему. Но Поттер считает, что от самой Бузинной палочки может оказаться больше проблем, чем пользы. Он разламывает её пополам и выбрасывает с моста. Трое друзей берутся за руки и мечтательно смотрят вдаль, задаваясь вопросом, что будет с ними дальше. Проходит девятнадцать лет. Гарри и Джинни женаты, у них подрастают трое детей: Джеймс, Альбус и Лили. Семейство прибывает на платформу 9 и 3/4, чтобы проводить Альбуса и Джеймса в Хогвартс. При этом Поттеры встречаются с Роном и Гермионой. Те также составляют семейную пару и имеют двух детей, Хьюго и Розу. На платформе оказывается также Драко, с женой Асторией и сыном Скорпиусом, во многом на него похожим. Альбус спрашивает отца, что будет, если его распределят в Слизерин. Гарри говорит ему, что на этом факультете учился самый храбрый человек, которого Гарри когда-либо знал и в честь которого Альбус Северус получил своё второе имя. И если он действительно попадёт на Слизерин, то в этом случае данный факультет получит замечательного молодого волшебника. Но если Альбус хочет учиться на Гриффиндоре, то Распределяющая шляпа обязательно учтёт это желание, как когда-то это произошло с самим Гарри... Поезд отправляется в путь; Гарри, Джинни, Рон и Гермиона с радостью и грустью смотрят, как их дети уезжают в Хогвартс, чтобы стать там взрослыми и получить знания и навыки, необходимые для жизни в волшебном мире. Производство История создания Особенности кастинга *В фильме не показан Крэбб, так как вместо него действует Забини, а гибнет Гойл. Актёр Джейми Уайлетт, игравший Крэбба, не смог принять участие в съёмках, так как был арестован. *На роль Тедди Люпина был выбран актёр, Люк Ньюберри, он появлялся на съёмках в здании Кингс-Кросс. Однако в фильме так и не был показан и не присутствовал в вырезанных сценах.thumb|180px|Руперт и Эмма в гриме на первых съёмках Эпилога Особенности съёмок *При съёмках сцены в сейфе Беллатрисы Лестрейндж команда супервайзера спецэффектов Джона Ричардсона придумала необычные лифты, работающие по принципу ножниц, которые поднимались вверх, создавая иллюзию возвышающихся сокровищ. Подразделение, отвечающее за инвентарь, возглавляемое Барри Уилкинсоном и Пьером Боханна, отлило более 200 000 «золотых» монет и тысячи других предметов, чтобы заполнить ими сейф. А команда визуальных эффектов потом в точности и многократно размножила их . *24—27 мая 2010 года на вокзале «Кингс-Кросс» наблюдалось столпотворение журналистов и фанатов саги о Гарри Поттере. Там снимали финальный эпизод фильма. Для этой сцены героев загримировали, придав им вид, будто они постарели на девятнадцать лет. Warner Bros. как никогда приняли меры для того, чтобы прибывшие журналисты не смогли сфотографировать «секреты» производства. Актёров выводили на съёмочную площадку, закрывая их лица тканью, однако снимки преображённых героев попали в сеть. Там же были замечены дети, сыгравшие «следующее поколение». Позже стало известно, что «Эпилог» переснимали: в съёмках участвовали те же актёры, что и в первый раз, за исключением семьи Малфоев (Том Фелтон, Джейд Оливия Гордон и Берти Гилберт). *Сцены, в которых было задействовано наибольшее количество актёров и статистов — финальная битва, где участвовали 400 Пожирателей смерти и егерей, и сцены в Большом зале, где присутствовали 400 детей и преподаватели. Известно, что в массовке снимались студенты одной из школ Форт-Уильяма. Места съёмок Практически весь съёмочный процесс проходил на киностудии «Ливсден». Там были воссозданы залы Гринготтса, Выручай-комната, а также полуразрушенный «Хогвартс» и даже Запретный лес. Единственная известная реальная локация съёмок в магической школе — это собор Святого Павла. В частности, его знаменитая винтовая лестница предстала в эпизоде, когда Гарри поднимается в башню Когтеврана, а Полумна Лавгуд догоняет его. Ещё одна известная локация — пляж Freshwater West в национальном парке Пембрукшира, Уэльс, там был построен коттедж Билла и Флёр Уизли «Ракушка». Там же снимали сцену похорон Добби и трансгрессию Гарри, Рона, Гермионы, преображённой в Беллатрису Лестрейндж, и Крюкохвата в Гринготтс. Сцену эпилога снимали на вокзале «Кингс-Кросс». Премьеры 7 июля 2011 года — в Лондоне состоялась мировая премьера финального фильма саги о Гарри Поттере. Трафальгарская площадь была переполнена толпами поклонников со всего света, звёздами Поттерианы и знаменитыми гостями.thumb|250px На премьере побывали Джоан Роулинг, Дэниел Рэдклифф, Руперт Гринт, Эмма Уотсон, Бонни Райт, Том Фелтон, Джейд Оливия Гордон, Мэтью Льюис, Эванна Линч, Джеймс Фелпс, Оливер Фелпс, Клеманс Поэзи, Донал Глисон, Джейми Кэмпбелл Бауэр, Кэти Льюнг, Афшан Азад, Джесси Кейв, Скарлет Бирн, Джорджина Леонидас, Элли Дарси-Олден, Уилл Данн, Рэйф Файнс, Хелена Бонэм Картер, Хелен Маккрори, Джейсон Айзекс, Майкл Гэмбон, Алан Рикман, Джим Бродбент, Дэвид Тьюлис, Наталия Тена, Мэгги Смит, Джули Уолтерс, Марк Уильямс, Имельда Стонтон, Робби Колтрейн, Уорвик Дэвис, Дэвид Брэдли, Тимоти Сполл, Мириам Марголис, Хебе Бердсалл, Дэйв Леджено, Ник Моран, Киаран Хайндс, режиссёр Дэвид Йейтс, а также Дэвид Хейман, Дэвид Баррон, Стивен Кловз. Известные гости премьеры: актёр Николас Холт, кинорежиссёр Гай Ричи со спутницей Джеки Эйнсли, футболисты Тео Уоллкот, Джон Терри, Андрей Аршавин, модели Пикси и Пичес Гелдоф, певица Молли Кинг, редактор «Vogue» Анна Винтур с дочерью, Джонатан Росс с женой Джейн Голдман, актёр и певец Даррен Крисс и др. 9 июля прошла премьера в Дублине, столице Ирландии. Традиционно там фильм представляла Эванна Линч, в сопровождении Донала Глисона и братьев Фелпс. thumb|250px|left11 июля фильм прогремел в Нью-Йорке. На красной дорожке перед концертным залом «Эвери-Фишер-холл» показались исполнители главных ролей фильма и продюсеры. Из замеченных знаменитостей были Ариана Гранде, Америка Ферерра, Джей Мануэль, Марсия Гей Харден, Сет Грин, Сара Хайланд, Роз Хэмингуэй, Мэттью Бродерик, Сара Джессика Паркер и их сын, и брат Эммы Алекс Уотсон. 12 июля состоялась премьера в Париже, там побывали Эванна Линч, Донал Глисон, братья Фелпс, Марк Уильямс, Джейсон Айзекс, Клеманс Поэзи и Наталья Тена. Тем временем в Торонто фильм представлял Мэтью Льюис, а через два дня он появился в Чикаго. Последняя звёздная премьера фильма состоялась 14 июля в Рио-де-Жанейро, фильм представил Том Фелтон. Награды и номинации Галерея изображений |-|Постеры = 1680 1050 780.jpg|Хогвартс в огне HP7 Hary vs Volandemort.jpg|Гарри Поттер и Волан-де-Морт HP8 poster Lord Voldemort.jpg|Волан-де-Морт 2bnK2LIGWb8.jpg|Волан-де-Морт 580 voldemortbanner.jpg|Волан-де-Морт Voldemort (4).jpg|Волан-де-Морт Svita-volan-de-morta 1920x1200.jpg|Волан-де-Морт и Пожиратели смерти HP7 Poster Hary Potter.jpg|Гарри Поттер HP7 Poster Ron Weasley.jpg|Рон Уизли Гермиона с палочкой Беллатрисы.jpg|Гермиона с палочкой Беллатрисы HP7_Poster_Dragon.jpg|Украинский железнобрюхий дракон в зале Гринготтса 9731 4999347969.jpg|Драко Малфой 2346 12881251166.jpg|Северус Снегг HP7 Poster Draco.jpg|Драко Малфой PM3NlEhfK5A.jpg|Минерва Макгонагалл Griphook profile.png|Крюкохват HP7 Poster Fred and George Weasley.jpg|Фред и Джордж Уизли HP7 Poster Nevill Longbottom 1.jpg|Невилл Долгопупс HP7 Poster Bellatrix Lestrange.jpg|Беллатриса Лестрейндж HP7 Poster Ron and Hermione.jpg|Рон Уизли и Гермиона Грейнджер HP7 Poster Nevill Longbottom.jpg|Невилл Долгопупс |-|Обложки= HP7 Blu-ray and DVD.jpg|Обложка Blu-ray и DVD диска HP8 Blu-ray and DVD.jpg|Обложка Blu-ray и DVD диска Fruh2qh2.jpg|Обложка игры Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte Banda Sonora Videojuego.jpg|Обложка игрового саундтрека Y 4694aafa.jpg|Обложка саундтрека Файл:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 (DVD «Moment»).jpg|Обложка DVD-издания «Moment» Файл:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 (Blu-ray «Iconic»).jpg|Обложка Blu-ray-издания «Iconic» |-|Кадры= HP7 Harry 1.jpg|Гарри у могилы Добби Гарри беседует с мистером Олливандером.jpg|Гарри беседует с мистером Олливандером HP7 Griphook.jpg|Крюкохват с мечом Гриффиндора HP7_Trio_in_the_Gringotts_truck.jpg|Трио едет в хранилище Беллатрисы Лестрейндж HP7 Trio in the Gringotts.jpg|Трио в сейфе Лестрейнджей HP8 Harry Ron Hermione on dragon.jpg|Друзья летят на драконе Hogsmeade.jpeg|Трио в Хогсмиде Trio in hogsmeade.jpg|Невилл встречает друзей в Хогсмиде HP7 Severus Snape 2.jpg|Северус Снегг противостоит Макгонагалл HP7 Harry and McGonagall.jpg|Гарри и Макгонагалл в Большом зале Battle6.jpg|Битва в Хогвартсе HP7 Trio at the Battle.jpg|Трио во время битвы HP7 Рон берёт клык василиска.jpg|Рон берёт клык василиска для уничтожения крестража HP7 Рон&Гермиона.jpg|Рон и Гермиона после поцелуя DracoCrabbeZabini.jpg|Драко, Крэбб и Забини угрожают трио HP7_Draco_in_the_room_of_requirment.jpg|Драко в Выручай-комнате Fyendfire.jpg|Адское пламя в Выручай-комнате Адский огонь принял форму лица Волан-де-Морта.JPG|Адское пламя приняло форму лица Волан-де-Морта HP7 Severus Snape 4.jpg|Снегг в Лодочном сарае HP7_Battle_of_George.jpg|Волан-де-Морт вовремя останавливает битву Snape'sPatronusanimal.png|Патронус Снегга в воспоминаниях LilyAndSnape.jpg|Лили и Северус в воспоминаниях Снегга HP7_Dead_Harry.jpg|Нарцисса Малфой проверяет, жив ли Гарри Поттер HP7 Arthur and Ginny Weasley.jpg|Артур и Джинни противостоят Волан-де-Морту и Пожирателям смерти HP7 Nevill at the battle.jpg|Невилл готов сражаться Snitchseeker-dh2promos 52-1024x682.jpg|Малфои в ряду Пожирателей смерти HP7 Molly protects daugther.jpg|Молли Уизли защищает дочь Bellatrix.png|Последнее сражение Беллатрисы Harry-Potter-and-the-Deathly-Hallows 3A-Part-2-1412069.jpg|Схватка Гарри Поттера и Волан-де-Морта Y fd2504bc.jpg|«Авада Кедавра» Волан-де-Морта Hp7437.jpg|Гарри уходит с поля боя Pe9zR5Pr440.jpg|Трио в финале битвы ImageGT.jpg|Окончание фильма |-|Промо-фото= PromoHP7 Harry Potter 1.jpg|Гарри Поттер после Битвы за Хогвартс Ron Ronald Weasley.jpg|Рон Уизли после Битвы за Хогвартс PromoHP7 Hermione Granger 1.jpg|Гермиона Грейнджер после Битвы за Хогвартс Harry Info.jpg|Гарри Поттер PromoHP7 Harry Potter 3.jpg|Гарри с палочкой Драко Малфоя PromoHP7 Harry and Ron.jpg|Гарри и Рон Harry, Hermione and Ron (promo DH).jpg|«Золотое Трио» 80266249.jpg|Гермиона Грейнджер HP7 promo Hermione Granger.jpg|Гермиона Грейнджер PromoHP7 Hermione1.jpg|Гермиона Грейнджер The Tales of Beedle the Bard.jpg|Гермиона Грейнджер 8QsvBySFTjU.jpg|Гермиона Грейнджер 1321256952 tumblr lu6lr8hcve1r5tevg.jpg|Джинни Уизли New-Deathly-Hallows-Part-2-Official-Promo-ginevra-ginny-weasley-26417809-958-1280.jpg|Джинни Уизли Невилл1.png|Невилл Долгопупс 28215599.jpeg|Волан-де-Морт PromoHP7 Volandemort.jpg|Волан-де-Морт с Бузинной палочкой Вуд.jpg|Оливер Вуд Katiebellinfobox.jpg|Кэти Белл Pansyinfobox.jpg|Пэнси Паркинсон Leanne profile.jpg|Лианна Падма.jpg|Падма Патил Ромильда Вэйн.jpg|Ромильда Вейн Крюкохват промо.jpg|Крюкохват Griphook_TDH_SF.png|Крюкохват Aberforth DumbledoreDH2.jpg|Аберфорт Дамблдор |-| Портретная фотосессия актёров = Empire 5.jpg|Трио для «Empire» EvannaLynch04.jpg|Бонни Райт, Мэтью Льюис, Эванна Линч и братья Фелпс для «Empire» Empire 1.jpg|Том Фелтон и Джейсон Айзекс для «Empire» Empire 4.jpg|«Мародёры» для «Empire» Empire 3.jpg|Майкл Гэмбон и Робби Колтрейн для «Empire» Empire 2.jpg|Рэйф Файнс для «Empire» EvannaLynch.jpg|Эванна Линч для «Empire» BonnieWright201105.jpg|Бонни Райт для «Empire» 1306472685 51564.jpg|Том Фелтон для «Empire» |-|Съёмки= Tumblr mdf5tilyFn1qa3emao1 250.gif|Донал Глисон у декораций Коттеджа «Ракушка» Bellatrix-ron-harry.jpg|Хелена Бонэм Картер с Рупертом Гринтом и Дэниелом Рэдклиффом в Уэльсе 164684 373222659457797 2128866284 n large.jpg|«Золотое Трио» HP8 backstage 2.png|Алан Рикман — сцена «Смещение Северуса Снегга» HP8 backstage Minerva McGonagall.png|Не вошедший в фильм дубль HP8_Backstage_Draco_and_Harry.jpg|Сцена спасения Драко Малфоя DH2 Boat House.jpg|Алан Рикман и Рэйф Файнс в декорациях Лодочного сарая Boathouse scene.jpg|Сцена в Лодочном сарае Lucius-Malfoy-and-Lord-Voldemort-lucius-and-narcissa-malfoy-28194796-1280-853.jpg|Съёмки разговора Люциуса и Волан-де-Морта в Лодочном сарае Voldemort destroys the Shield from Hogwarts - Deathly Hallows Part 2.jpg|Сцена разрушения магического защитного «купола» 6с.jpg|Хелена Бонэм Картер на съёмках в Уэльсе 2o5XRr6V78s.jpg|Хелена Бонэм Картер 319751 463841556974523 1015256998 n large.jpg|После съёмок Битвы DeathEaterArrives.jpg|Прибытие армии Волан-де-Морта в Хогвартс PG3h8r-fhM.jpg|Оливер Фелпс и Бонни Райт в конце съёмок Tumblr lu7jpp5u5Q1qa918to1 1280.jpg|Семья Уизли — первые съёмки Tumblr maeo5q1tvM1qdm4v9o1 500.gif|Съёмки поцелуя Рона и Гермионы 106hag0.jpg.gif|Момент съёмок на вокзале Съёмка сцены 19 лет спустя.gif|Другой момент съёмок той же сцены 114572019.jpg|Том Фелтон на съёмках 1274850044 eroteme harry potter 100525z8 430.jpg|Райан Тёрнер на съёмках 531349 377100512335489 1893140536 n.jpg|Съёмки эпилога EieqIgU1s5gve1o1 400.jpg|Съёмки эпилога Alan Rickman, David Thewlis and Daniel Radcliffe.gif|231-й день съёмок |-|Концепт-арт= 8cb7e5a9eec3.jpg|Коттедж «Ракушка» HP7 Concept-art Room.jpg|Выручай-комната Giant bell towers.jpg|Великан участвует в Битве за Хогвартс Клювик и великан.jpg|Гиппогриф против великана IMGP3217.JPG|Трио уходит из Хогвартса Видео Трейлеры "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2" Trailer 1 "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2" Trailer 2 Интервью Последний день на съёмочной площадке ГП (на русском) Прощание актеров с Гарри Поттером.flv Гарри Поттер интервью Алана Рикмана Секреты актеров раскрыты Взгляд на Снейпа 'Harry Potter' visual effects team reveals amazing work behind 'Deathly Hallows' - 2 2 On set for the final chapter of 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2' Вырезанные сцены center|thumb|300px При монтаже некоторые эпизоды были исключены из фильма. Вырезанные сцены можно посмотреть здесь. *Билл предостерегает трио от сделки с Крюкохватом. *Гарри сидит у могилы Добби, Полумна соболезнует ему и уходит домой, так как порядки в Хогвартсе слишком изменились, чтобы вернуться туда. *Преображённые Рон и Гермиона приходят на могилу Добби, Гарри оценивает их внешность. *Разговор Трио с Аберфортом Дамблдором: он советует Гарри не исполнять волю его брата. *Студенты Хогвартса строем шагают в Большой зал, Гарри незаметно присоединяется к Джинни. *Симус закладывает взрывчатку под Деревянный мост. Вероятно, от этой сцены отказались рано, так как там виден зелёный экран, без компьютерной обработки. *Нимфадора приходит на Битву за Хогвартс. *Филч запирает слизеринцев в подземелье, но кто-то взрывает дверь и студенты убегают. В этот момент Драко Малфой трансгрессирует в Хогвартс и забирает Гойла и Забини с собой. *Рон и Гермиона убегают от Нагайны по Парадной лестнице. Рон хочет что-то сказать, но девушка его останавливает. Несоответствия в фильме Различия в сюжетах книги и фильма При экранизации многие сцены и линии развития были убраны или сильно изменены. Фактически фильм оказался снят именно «по мотивам» завершающих глав седьмой книги. Общие моменты * В фильме Гарри Поттер совершенно не знает, какие крестражи создал Волан-де-Морт, и обнаружить находящийся рядом крестраж ему помогает чутьё, а вернее, обломок души Тёмного Лорда, который в нём живёт. В книге Гарри имеет некоторое представление о разыскиваемых им крестражах, благодаря полученной от Дамблдора информации. * Абсолютно отсутствует линия семьи Дамблдоров: Альбус—Аберфорт—Ариана. В фильме ни слова не сказано о прошлом Альбуса Дамблдора. Также нет дилеммы для Гарри, что искать раньше: Дары или крестражи (линия Даров Смерти, вопреки тому, что они вынесены в заглавие, урезана чудовищным образом). * Волан-де-Морт чувствует гибель своих крестражей. Так, почувствовав гибель Чаши Пуффендуй, он приходит в ярость и уничтожает защитное поле замка. (Правда, это почему-то не коснулось Кольца Марволо Мракса и Медальона Слизерина!) В книге же он не догадывается об уничтожении крестражей, пока не получает намёки на то, что Гарри Поттер ищет их. Лишь проверив тайники и убедившись, что они пусты, Тёмный Лорд бьёт тревогу. * В фильме много заклинаний, которых нет в книге. Например: «Протего максима», «Фианто дури», «Репелло Инимикум». * Присутствует множество егерей, сражающихся на стороне Волан-де-Морта. В книге об их участии в битве вообще не упоминается. При этом в фильме в стороне от схватки остаются кентавры, домовики, фестралы, Клювокрыл и Грохх. * Нагайна, Беллатриса Лестрейндж, сам Волан-де-Морт и остальные его сторонники не просто погибают в битве, а рассыпаются в прах. В коттедже «Ракушка» * Билл Уизли говорит о том, что здесь раньше жила его тётушка, а теперь собирается Орден Феникса (вернее, то, что от него осталось). В книге ни о чём подобном не упоминается. * Нет прихода Римуса Люпина, сообщившего о рождении собственного сына. Не упоминается о переходе членов семьи Уизли на нелегальное положение. Ограбление Гринготтса * Идею «оседлать» дракона выдвигает Гермиона, а не Гарри (как в книге). * В книге Волан-де-Морт, узнав о похищении Чаши, в ярости убивает волшебников, находящихся с ним в комнате в поместье Малфоев (кроме тех, кто вслед за Беллатрисой и Люциусом успевает выскочить за дверь). В фильме эта сцена происходит в Гринготтсе, в результате погибают гоблины банка, в том числе и Крюкохват, из руки которого сам собой исчезает Меч Гриффиндора. Подготовка к битве * Нет проверки Волан-де-Мортом сохранности своих крестражей. * Тонкс, Джинни, Дин и Полумна в фильме с самого начала находятся в Хогвартсе. В книге они появляются здесь вслед за Гарри, после получения вызова от Невилла (кроме Тонкс, которая прибывает уже после начала битвы и бросается искать мужа В вырезанной сцене показан эпизод,в котором Тонкс прибегает на Битву, а Люпин говорит, что она не должна была приходить. Однако в официальный вариант фильма эту сцену не включили.). * Показано, как по радио передаётся закодированное сообщение о прибытии Поттера в Хогвартс («''Ударила молния!»), ставшее сигналом для всех его сторонников. В книге не упоминается ни о чём подобном. * В фильме нет сцены в гостиной Когтеврана. * В фильме после требования Пэнси Паркинсон выдать Гарри Волан-де-Морту, Макгонагалл приказывает Филчу запереть слизеринцев в подземельях, в то время как по книге, он должен был их эвакуировать. * Защитные заклятия на замок накладывают все преподаватели Хогвартса (с Молли Уизли в придачу), а не только Филиус Флитвик, как это было в книге. * Отсутствует сцена примирения Перси Уизли со своими родственниками. * В фильме говорится о романтическом увлечении Невилла Полумной (в книге они просто друзья). К тому же, именно Полумна даёт Гарри совет расспросить о судьбе диадемы Когтевран Серую Даму. * В фильме показано, как Рон и Гермиона с ведома Гарри спускаются в Тайную комнату за клыками Василиска, там же они впервые целуются. В книге Поттер узнаёт об этом лишь после их возвращения, а поцелуй происходит рядом с Выручай-комнатой. * В книге Елена Когтевран отличается спокойствием и не знает, как распорядился диадемой её матери Том Реддл. В фильме она приходит в ярость лишь от упоминания о Тёмном Лорде, который превратил дорогую ей вещь в тёмный артефакт. От Серой Дамы Гарри узнаёт, где именно находится Диадема Кандиды Когтевран. Битва за Хогвартс * Когда Тёмный Лорд разрушает защитное поле вокруг замка, Бузинная палочка в его руке трескается. Гарри с помощью их связи видит это и, вероятно, видение наводит его на мысль, что палочка не слушается Волан-де-Морта. Также это должно прояснить и зрителю, лишённому всех книжных описаний, идею об истинном хозяине Бузинной палочки. * Показана отсутствующая в книге сцена с обрушением моста и гибелью множества находившихся на нём егерей. * В книге Адское пламя в Выручай-комнате вызывает Винсент Крэбб, от которого сам и погибает. В фильме всё это проделывает Гойл; третьим рядом с Малфоем оказывается Блейз Забини, при этом Крэбба нет вообще. Драко с друзьями не остаются в Хогвартсе после эвакуации остальных слизеринцев, а забрасываются туда трансгрессией после начала Битвы. * Крестраж из диадемы Когтевран уничтожает не Адское пламя, а сам Поттер клыком василиска. * В фильме нет сцены смерти Фреда. * Фенрир Сивый убивает Лаванду Браун, в книге же Гермиона мешает ему это сделать. Лаванда просто теряет сознание после падения с галереи, но при этом остаётся в живых. * Снегг погибает не в Визжащей хижине, а в лодочном сарае. Причём таким образом, чтобы у фанатов уже не осталось сомнений в его смерти. Просмотренные Гарри его воспоминания, по сравнению с книгой, оказались несколько изменёнными. В частности, показано, как Снегг заходит в полуразрушенный дом Поттеров и прижимает к себе бездыханное тело Лили. * Гарри ''говорит Рону и Гермионе, что идёт на смерть, и они с пониманием его отпускают. В книге он сознательно избегает общения с ними перед уходом. * Гарри сообщает о том, что нужно убить змею, не Невиллу, а Рону и Гермионе (которые, по книге, и так это знали). * Гарри так и не соединяет воедино все Дары Смерти, поскольку не надевает мантию-невидимку, когда отправляется к Волан-де-Морту. * В фильме сцена в том месте, которое напомнило Гарри вокзал Кингс Кросс, сильно сокращена. Дамблдор ничего не рассказывает Поттеру о Дарах Смерти и не объясняет, почему тот остался жив. * Показан эпизод с «обнимашками» между Волан-де-Мортом и Драко, тогда как в книге нет ничего подобного. * Гарри не прячется под мантию, когда вновь вступает в битву после того, как Волан-де-Морт приходит с его «телом» к замку. Принципиальным представляется следующее различие: в фильме Гарри бегает от Тёмного Лорда по всему Хогвартсу, тогда как в книге после своего «воскрешения из мёртвых» он наоборот преследует его... * В книге Волан-де-Морт надевает на Невилла Распределяющую шляпу, которую поджигает. Однако в самый отчаянный момент Невилл её сбрасывает, достаёт из неё Меч Гриффиндора и отсекает голову Нагайне, которая была рядом, и которую Гарри просил, если представится такая возможность, убить. В фильме эпизод с Невиллом показан совсем по-другому; в частности, Нагайну он убивает при иных обстоятельствах, спасая Гермиону и Рона (который до этого безуспешно пытался поразить змею Убивающим заклятием). * В фильме Волан-де-Морт не сражается с Макгонагалл, Кингсли и Слизнортом. * Поединок Гарри и Волан-де-Морта в фильме показан совершенно иначе, чем в книге (возможно, на экране он выглядит более зрелищно, но вместе с тем, значительно примитивней). Он проходит не в Большом зале, на виду у всех участников битвы, а в полуразрушенном дворе, где это видят лишь Рон, Гермиона и Невилл. Во время поединка Гарри не указывает Волан-де-Морту на его ошибки, не рассказывает ему правду о Снегге, а лишь упоминает о том, что палочка не будет его слушаться. (О себе как о настоящем хозяине Бузинной палочки, Гарри сообщает лишь Рону и Гермионе уже после завершения битвы.) После битвы * В книге после победы в битве все защитники Хогвартса от избытка чувств лезут к Гарри, не давая ему покоя. В фильме же его сторонники (за исключением одного Хагрида) вообще не обращают на него внимания (??!). * В фильме отсутствуют приход «троицы» в кабинет директора и разговор Гарри с портретом Дамблдора. * В книге Гарри чинит свою палочку из остролиста с помощью Бузинной палочки. В фильме он, судя по всему, забывает это сделать (или же решает и дальше пользоваться палочкой, отобранной им у Драко Малфоя). * В фильме Гарри ломает Бузинную палочку пополам, а обломки выбрасывает с моста. В книге Гарри решает вернуть палочку в гробницу Дамблдора. Эпилог * Нет упоминаний о Тедди Люпине, Мари-Виктуар Уизли, Невилле, Хагриде... За кулисами *«Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти. Часть 2» — единственный фильм «поттерианы», который собрал больше миллиарда долларов. К тому же он занял четвёртое место среди самых кассовых фильмов мира, уступая «Титанику», «Аватару» и «Мстителям». Примечания Ссылки * * * Смотрите также *Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти *Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 1 *Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 2 (игра) *Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 2 (саундтрек) de:Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Film 2) en:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 es:Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 2 et:Harry Potter ja surma vägised: osa 2 fi:Harry Potter ja kuoleman varjelukset, osa 2 fr:Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 2ème partie it:Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte: Parte 2 ja:ハリー・ポッターと死の秘宝 PART2 pl:Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) uk:Гаррі Поттер і Смертельні Реліквії: частина 2 Категория:Фильмы